The weak prince
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Jake never thinks very highly of himself, especially in the field of knowledge. However, this all gets pushed aside when Pyro takes his sister Loreli captive and demands Jake tries to save her. Now he must put any negative feelings aside and find a way to get her back. Can he do it? Or will he get burned to a crisp?
1. Planning

**I'm starting to get the order of my stories mixed up, so if I ever take a bit to post a new story I'm sorry. It's just me not knowing which story to post next. ^_^"**

 **But that aside, hope you enjoy this one~**

* * *

The days seemed longer to the wolf boy these days. He wasn't sure why, but he assumed it was because of all that had been happening. What with Fatch still a little rocky from being in that Clinic a few weeks ago, and with him netting up with Dean and Tanya again, and trying his darnedest to get Thanatos and Dean to confess to each other. Perhaps, this all did it. Making every little moment- outSIDE of school- seem huge. Slowed down and memorable.

It was just school that literally lasted forever.

Jake would give ANYTHING to not have to take those tests. He wasn't ready! He didn't understand all the material! He was a bad test taker! He wasn't smart! ... Ok, he was getting ahead of himself. But all those points, including the last, remained valid. He was so afraid of the tests right now. He KNEW he wouldn't pass them. He always passed with a D in the past, but there was no way he could pass more difficult tests with that grade. He'd get a big fat F and he knew it... he... kinda felt like he was wasting the money Fatch spent on him to get him into this school.

Dont get him wrong, he was still SO grateful Fatch paid for his intuition, but... he felt like he could be doing much better in school than he currently was. But his points before were true. He'd never been the sharpest tool in the shed, and he could never seem to grasp even the simplest subjects. The only class he had an A in was gym, but... that one was easy to get an A in. Just show up and participate. And Jake was athletic, so that helped. But anything that required him to use his brain then... whew. He was up a creak.

Looking up he smiled, finding they were almost home.

Testing thoughts aside for now, it was the weekend. The tests would be Monday, but for now he could relax with the family. His mom, dad and sisters... he was ready to spend time with them. They were his whole world truly. He'd be lost without their love and support. Like Gold Winchester, he was a family guy. He'd do anything for their happiness.

Finally the boat landed, and him and Loreli were off and running. Running for their home, and ready to be in the arms of their parents and little sibling. Jake, being a good deal faster than his sister took off at a blazing speed, wanting to beat her home. Only, didn't stop quite in time, and wound up smacking into the door, soon falling over onto his back and rubbing his nose. Hearing his sisters laughter.

" Geez speedy. Ya gotta learn when to slow down and brake. "

Loreli teased, gently pulling her brother to his feet.

" Otherwise you're just going to crash into everything. "

" Pfft. Yeah yeah. "

Jake responded with a wave of his hand. Smirking as he did so.

" But there's no fun if you run slow. I'd take blazing speed and crashing then a slow safe run. "

Loreli shook her head to this and the pair went inside. Like expected, they were immediately hugged by their family.

" So great to have you two home again~ "

Their mother, Mary, purred out.

" It's always so boring here would your hyper energy~ "

" And too darn quiet. "

Their father, John, added playfully. Sticking his tongue out. The children laughed, Jocelyn soon coming around and jumping into Jakes back.

" Come on! Let's go run Jakey-horsey~! "

Jske laughed to this, smirking and saying a mild smugly.

" Well alright~ you asked for it squirt! Neigh~! "

* * *

 _The grey wolf watched as the puppy ran around the house acting like a horse, making a face to it. Seriously, for a teenaged wolf, he sure did act like a child. A baby. How could a BABY win over Midnight? That's right. He wouldn't be able to. No way. Midnight was FAR too mature for that._

 _" Wulfric! "_

 _The wolf jumped out of his thoughts and turned to face the speaker. Pyro smirking._

 _" Think you can handle it? "_

 _" U-um... handle what? "_

 _Wulfric said sheepishly, causing the hellfire to groan in exasperation._

 _" For the last time, mutt, go get that Loreli girl and bring her here. Just do it ok?! "_

 _" Geez. Ok ok. "_

* * *

 **Oooh. What's Pyro up to now?**

 **Hope you all liked the first chapter~! :D**


	2. Catching the wolf princess

**Hmm. Having a tricky time continuing from the last knee for some reason. Wish me luck~!**

* * *

 _" Bah-bah-bah-BOR-ED! "_

 _Jake cried out, sighing before giggling._

 _" I think I'm watching too much cartoons these days~ "_

 _Jocelyn giggled to her silly brother, watching him stand on his hands and kick his feet around. This was how anyone in this house could tell Jake needed something to do. When he stood on his hands and did the "bored" bit. It was very common for the prince to do really._

 _Currently, the family was waiting for Loreli to come back from the little mini mart. The girl was picking up some goodies for a movie night. And she was kinda taking her sweet time doing so. Jake was never known for being a very patient wolfy, so obviously he was having a hard time waiting._

 _John began to laugh to this, having missed it really, before coming over and picking his son up by the stomach. Causing him to shriek as the older soon brought him up onto his shoulders._

 _" Come on mister. You gotta learn some patience~ "_

 _" I AM patient! "_

 _Jake protested, still laughing heartily._

 _" I just wanna hurry and watch a movie with you guys! "_

 _John chuckled to this, gently tossing the pup onto the couch, loving the sound of his sons laughter. Too, kind of hoping his daughter would speed things along. He wanted to watch a movie just as bad as his child~_

* * *

" Let's see... popcorn, milk duds, licorice, Mountain Dew and root beer... aaaand... cookie dough bites. I think that's everything~ "

Loreli purred, having counted the groceries once more. Smiling and giving a small wag of her tail. She was excited for tonight. It had been a little bit since the family watched a movie together. And she had no doubt in her mind it was going to be wonderful. And silly. Jake would probably get a bit too into it. Saying things like "oh come on!" if something failed to happen that he'd anticipated. Heheh... she would admit, those moments were hilarious~

The girl began to walk with a little skip to her step, ready to go home and spend some time with her family. She loved nights like these. Just getting to hang out with her family and spend time with them. It had been so long since they last did so, and they hadn't done so before with Jocelyn in the picture! Spending time together now felt like a sweet miracle of its own~

" Hey. "

The wolf slowed to a halt, turning and found herself amazed to find a grey colored wolf walking up to her. Finding herself a little unnerved by it really. She didn't know this guy... why was he just walking up to her? She'd always been a little paranoid about strangers, especially the guys. Perhaps Jake had taught her a little too well to be wary of strangers... though, seeing some of the crap strangers put JAKE through was more than enough proof of stranger danger...

" Can... I help you? "

Loreli said softly, trying to be polite and trying not to show fear in her voice. Which, was hard, given the situation. This wolf... he just... had the all around feel of a bad guy. Maybe that was the point...? Slowly, the wolf smirked to her question, crossing his arms coolly.

" In a way yes. I need you to come with me. "

" ... Hell no. "

Loreli snapped, glaring and trying to seem as intimidating as possible.

" Buzz off. "

" Oooh, feisty huh? "

The wolf taunted, grinning widely now.

" It would work a little better if you weren't really afraid of me right now ya know. "

" Buzz. Off. "

Loreli growled out, turning and beginning to walk home. Not going to bother with this mans nonsense. Only, she didn't get very far when she felt the wolf jab something sharp into her shoulder. Knowing IMMEDIATELY what it was she ripped it out as quick as she good and whipped around. Biting the wolf's hand before scratching at him. Of course... the damage had been done. And soon she was on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 _" Ah... d*** it... "_

 _Wulfric cursed out, tenderly rubbing where the girl had bit him. Seriously, werewolf or not, biting? Seriously? ... Oh well. He did what Pyro told him to do. Now he just needed to take the princess here over to_ _the hellfire. Why did Pyro want her though? What purpose did he have for kidnapping a little girl werewolf? He'd never completely understand that demon..._

 _Sighing, he gently picked up the sleeping wolf princes, holding her bridal style before opening up the portal to Nerezza. Hopping rite through. Getting, kind of eager to see what Pyro had in store._

* * *

 **Heh. I could've done a bit better. But! Do hope you all enjoyed~! ;D**


	3. Finding the note

**Woo! I am on fire! Heh. Let's see how long I can keep this up. Xp**

 **Anyway enjoy~!**

* * *

 _" Ok Pyro, seriously, spill it. "_

 _Wulfric demanded lowly, not wanting the demon to explode in his face._

 _" Wha' did ya want the girl for? "_

 _" Heh. Well, it's simple. I'm trying to lure her big brother here. "_

 _Pyro answered simply._

 _" Once Jake gets my little note, he'll stop but nothing to save his little sister. And when he does... I'll take him out. "_

 _Locking the slumbering wolf girl into the cell, he continued._

 _" Depite the puppy being stronger than you, he's no where NEAR as strong as a royal is supposed to be. He'll be EASY for me to take out. Weak or not, he has the potential to be a threat. He's taken out Septimus single handedly before, so he's got SOME strength. But he won't be a match for me. No where near it. So. I figured I'd take him out now before he gained some strength. Besides! You should be THRILLED! This means one less rival for... Midnights, affections! "_

 _Just like that the grey wolf perked up. If taking out the Royal dumb prince meant one less rival for HIS Middys affections, then he was all game! For once, he liked Pyros plan!_ ' Hah! Come take the bait princy! ' _Wulfric mentally taunted, not noticing his tail wagging eagerly._ ' Do it for your sister here! Come and get clobbered! Urufufu! '

 _Quickly, the wolf began hurrying off to the enchanted mirror, quickly using it to look at said wolf prince. The drama was about to start. And he wanted front row seats to the action!_

* * *

Jake sighed as his sister still wasn't back yet. He was, starting to get worried really. It was getting dark and late now, and his sister still wasn't back yet. She wasn't slow or anything, it shouldn't be taking her this long. He began to worry something slowed her up, or she was in the hospital right now! Ah... he couldn't bare the thought of her being left alone in the hospital. It was miserable... he wanted to go out and look for her, but the family was already doing so. John, Mary and Jocelyn were out looking for her right now, and he'd been instructed to stay at home in case she came back. He'd rather be out looking for her...

Sighing, he decided to head up to his room for now. He'd be able to hear her if she opened the door downstairs. Besides, he needed something to calm him down. Be it a rubber ball or a movie. He needed SOMEthing. Opening the door, he hurried over and just flopped down on his bed, not realizing right away he'd flopped down on something. Rolling over onto his stomach, he found a note. Amazed he hadn't realized it was there before. Ripping it open, he began to read it over.

 _" Dear princy,_

 _Wondering where little Loreli is? Well, I have her. That's right. I have her. I had Wulfric take her out and bring her to me. If you want to get her black then... come get her. Come to Nerezza. Let's see if you can manage to take me down and get her back. Unless... you really are just a coward~_

 _Signed, Pyro "_

Jake growled terribly to this, crumpling the note in his hand, soooooo tempted to just rip it to shreds! Seriously! Now Pyro was after him and his sister?! Why?! They were no threat to him! ... At least... HE wasn't... still. Pyro wouldn't be getting away with this. No matter the cost, or no matter how difficult... Pyro wouldn't be getting away with this. Not if he had something to say about it.

Taking a breath, the prince turned and headed outside, locking the door behind him. This wouldn't be easy he knew... but. Pyro wasn't going to win this. No one messed with HIS sister and got away with it. Taking once more breath, he summoned the portal to Nerezza, and stared it down for a bit. He couldn't lie... he was scared. He himself wasn't strong, never had been. And him alone vs Pyro was sure to be a slaughter for the demon. He doubted he could win this. Pyro, the freaking king of hell, and him... just a prince. Just the weakest prince in either royal blood line.

... But. He had to try! For Loreli!

Glaring in determination, hands fisted, the wolf jumped through the portal. Ready for the challenge. Ready to win and save his little sister!

... Ready to get his a** kicked...

* * *

 **A little short sorry. But. I needed to tell this chapter. Development, dialog, whatnot.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed regardless~!**


	4. The hellfire battle

**... I have nothing interesting to say on this page. Other than the fact I had a small head start on this chapter. Which is a good thing it really paid off~ ;P**

 **But please do enjoy, as always~**

* * *

 _Pyro smirked, just feeling that the wolf prince was almost here. Wulfric wouldn't know it, but Jake had an aura, and a scent, that differed from everyone else. His aura was all over the maps, and his scent was heavenly sweet, yet sour, that could ward off any blood drinking being. And Pyro could smell his blood with great ease~_

 _He was looking forward to a fight. Looking forward to mopping the floor with that wolf. After all, it wasn't just to get rid of him. It was to blow off some steam from constantly getting beaten by Fatch and his band of goodie two-shoes. He would never understand how a bunch of children could put a stop to the king of all demons. But he hated it. And now it was time to put the weakest doggie down. Down for good._

 _He meant, he was really doing the world a favor. He'd seen a bit of that twerps past. He couldn't do anything right. No body liked him, he was weak, he was INCREDIBLY DUMB, he was puny and he was a klutz. He was just an all around waste of space in the demons eyes. Not to mention a "love rival" for Wulfric. Seriously... he didn't hate Wulfric or anything, but really, he knew the wolf didn't, really, have a chance with Midnight. He just hadn't said anything to spare his feelings. He needed Wulfric at his best. And if he had to lie, then... so be it._

 _Shaking his head a little the hellfire began to wait for the weak prince, ready for a quick, easy fight. A quick way to let off some steam. Again, he was looking forward to an annihilation. And with that wolf, victory was a sure thing~_

 _He could hardly wait~ and, as just an EXTRA little bonus, he had some of his demon guards set up to slow the mutt down. Add exhaustion to a death match with the king of hell, and you'll get a wolf splattered across the floor~ now he just had to wait~_

 _... Knowing that puppy, he'd have to wait a long time._

* * *

Jake yelped as he soon skidded to a stop, having almost run into a horde of demons. At least 20. All hellfire. Not a good combo for him... he hated hellfire. No, he feared it really. No doubt Pyro set them here to slow him down, that sneaky b*****d... really, if he knew he stood much of a chance, he'd wipe the floor with that creep. Pyro just didn't seem to know when he was taking things into the "overkill" category.

Sighing, the prince decided to just give this his all. After all, Pyro had his sister. And he was NOT going to get away with that. Ever.

Taking a breath, he soon got into a battle stance. Trying to think this through before jumping in head on. He knew hellfire demons were usually on the offensive side. Liking to fight and not worry about magic. No, Jake wouldn't be using magic. He couldn't. He wasn't very good at it. He was going to be using another thing that hellfires lacked: speed.

Smirking the wolf made a dash to the left, watching as the demons tried to give chase. He loved watching them flail really. It was hilarious. As one lunged at him the wolf stopped in his tracks... and kicked the demon back into the crowd, knocking over a few others as he did so. Grinning, realizing this was a bit easier than he thought.

... maybe too easy in hindsight.

As he wasn't looking, a demon rushed over and stabbed a knife into his arm! The pup crying out and quickly grabbing the knife, ignoring the burning in his hand (the knifes handle being made of silver) and ripping it from his arm, throwing it at the demon full speed. Pinning him to the wall by his arm. Grinning softly, yet frantically apologizing in his mind to the demon, he quickly turned around, dodging a kick from another. Reacting by scratching the demon across the face.

Quick reflexes what he needed in this. It was the only shot he had.

Smirking, having an idea come to his mind, he used a small amount of magic and summoned up a special whip. A whip that couldn't be broke. The wolf grinned to this, feeling a bit smart now, twirling it around before launching it towards the demons. Trapping them all in one go.

" Hah! "

Jake cheered, raising a fist to the air.

" I am-! The greatest~! "

Hurrying, quitting while he had the upper hand, the wolf began rushing off in high search of Pyro. Ready to rip his tail out for kidnapping his sister. Seriously, he just wanted to destroy the demon douche for putting her through this... he really was afraid of fighting Pyro now. He knew he didn't stand much of a chance. But. He didn't want Loreli to get hurt. And he wouldn't give the hellfire the chance.

* * *

 _" ... Well "_

 _Wulfric mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting a little_

 _" That wasn't very entertaining... might as well see Pyro fight him first hand instead. "_

 _Slwoly he stood up, heading on over to the "battle arena". At least he knew Pyro wouldn't let him down when it came to seeing an exciting match~_

* * *

Thankfully, he found the other in no time at all. Finding the hellfire standing in a clearing with his back to him. Wings open... Jake stopped, having seen enough movies to know this was a trap. Not far in front of him was Loreli, hands on the bars of the cell and looking at him in worry.

" Well... looks like I have underestimated you, princy... "

Pyro spoke lowly, wings folding up now.

" You took out those demons without much issue. Just a mere knife wound in your arm. However... there is still one fact I know for sure. "

Turning to him, (Wulfric coming into the room at this time) reviling his grinning fangs and neon blue glowing eyes. He sneered out.

" It's that you do NOT stand a CHANCE against ME! "

In a swift movement, the hellfire came charging over to him, almost too quick for Wulfric to follow, but just slow enough for JAKE to follow. The prince dropping to the ground on all fours, letting the demon soar right over him. Though, not noticing the demon rebound and turn, slamming hellfire coated claws into his chest and sending him back.

Jake yelped as he tumbled, rolling on the ground, soon forcing a stop and resting on the tip of his feet, one hand on the ground for balance and the other over the burned claw marks. Breathing heavy before snapping over to Pyro. Glaring, fangs tight, soon charging himself. In a speed so fast NEITHER demon or wolf could follow. A quick foot launching into the demons torso.

Pyro growled, not seeming to be too affected and flew over quick, knocking the wolf to the ground and soon, while kept flying, began to fly backwards. Deciding to mock a little.

" So YOURE supposed to be one of the FASTEST things alive?! What a joke! Hahahah! "

Though, his laughter fell short as he soon found the wolf racing up to him. Running BACKWARDS! Looking a calm kind of annoyed, soon giving him the finger as he passed (Wulfric, chuckling a little in the background to this~). Jake soon took a SHARP turn, making Pyro lose his balance and barely land on his feet. The demon had had enough. Soon, he launched a TON of fire at the poor wolf, making him scream and get shot into the wall. Loreli, screaming in horror to the sight.

Jake laid there, gently diminishing any fire lingering on his fur with his tail, amazed he had any fur left. Or that he was still alive after getting shot at full force with HELLFIRE. Though, he couldn't move... Pyro, grinning in victory, soon landing gently in front of him.

" I knew it. You ARE weak. Not even worth royal blood. "

He spat out.

" What are you even good for? Taking you out seems more like I'm doing this world a favor than anything. "

Jake looked up at this, tired and hurting... slowly, realizing what he could do. As Pyro drew a new fire ball onto his hand, the wolf reacted quickly. Snapping his fingers, which grew softly in orange magic.

In an instant, glowing golden chains SHOT from the ground and wrapped themselves around the demon! Arms, chest, legs, everything! Easily bringing him to the ground! Pyro struggled and struggled... but he couldn't break free. Jake, grinning softly to this and slowly, a bit shakily, pushing himself back to his feet.

" H-Heheheh... "

Jake chuckled softly, looking over at the struggling demon.

" I may be weak. I may be stupid. But the things I HAVE mastered, I'm the best at. For example... that spell. Angel chains. You can't break free from them, and they'll stay here for a solid hour. This was a little spell over perfected over the years. As demons seem to hate me~ "

" Rgh-! "

Pyro growled, struggling despite the wolf's words.

" W-Wulfric don't just stand there! Help me outta these! "

Wulfric jumoed a little, about to try and pull the chains off of him, when he heard.

" Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. "

As he looked up, ready to question what he meant by that... a HORRIBLE zapping struck him, the MINUTE he touched the chains! Immediately he pulled back, fur burn and standing up on end, howling out.

" Wh-what the hell-?! "

" You have a dark heart. "

Jake explained calmly, walking over to the cell and pulling the bars apart.

" No one who possesses a dark heart may touch those chains, less they get a good shock. You'll have to let the old hothead there sit until the spell wears off~ "

Loreli quickly threw her arms around her brother, holding him tightly/gentle. Amazed by how well he did truly. She... had been so scared when he got hit with all that hellfire... Jake, smiling softly and taking her hand, beginning to lead her out of this dark world. However...

" Hold it! "

Wulfric hollered out, not wanting this plan to fail! Rushing over to them, ready to grab that puppy faced brat!

" What makes you think-?! "

Though before he could grab him... Loreli turned sharply to face him, delivering a PAINFUL punch to the snout, sending the grey wolf flying back. Glaring and smiling, turning to face her smiling brother, before hopping into the portal with him. Right up to their awaiting family~

* * *

 _" Oh Loreli! We're so glad you're ok~! "_

 _Mary cried, hugging the girl tightly. Loreli eagerly hugging back as John and Jocelyn hugged her too. Slowly, pulling away and turning to her brother, holding her hand out._

 _" And it's all thanks to Jake~! "_

 _She praised._

 _" Heh. Well. "_

 _John added playfully, crossing his arms._

 _" Looks like mister Jakey knows JUST WHEN to break our rules~ good job son~ "_

 _" U-uh... "_

 _Jocelyn spoke softly quiet, ears pressing against her head. No one else noticing it like she did, but Jake looked quite faint... Softly speaking._

 _" Big brother? Are you, um... are you ok...? "_

 _Just as she said this, the poor wolf fell back. Falling unconscious. In an instant the family gathered around him, sitting him up a little and trying to see if he was alright._

* * *

 **Longest chapter I've written in a LONG time huh? Poor Jakey... here's to hoping he's ok, huh? :(**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~! ;D**


	5. Awake and hiding

**Ok guys! Last chapter, and it WILL be short. Be ready! Heheh. X3**

* * *

" ... Mngh... "

The prince hummed, eyes clenching shut tighter before slowly opening. The world blurring around him. Amazingly, he felt... cold. He wouldn't expect to feel cold, given how he'd been blasted with hellfire before. He should feel burned up and uncomfortable. Yet, he felt the opposite. Vision finally clearing, he found himself in a cold bath (various ice cubes floating around), his family around him.

" H-hi guys... "

He greeted gently, a little amazed when his family DIDNT tackle him right off the bat. Though, they probably didn't do so because he WAS in the ice water. He'd sink to the bottom so fast. Though, they're faces DID light up to seeing him awake.

" Oh Jake! Thank goodness~! "

Mary cheered softly, wiping a tear from her eye. John putting an arm around her, speaking in her place.

" You've been asleep for a whole day now. Slept RIGHT through Sunday kiddo. We had Jenette take a look at you. Said we just needed to help you cool off after getting hit with all that fire. "

Oh. Well that explained the ice bath. Though, it surely would've been refreshing either way. Shifting a bit so he was sitting up straight, he mumbled out.

" Really? So... I've, been asleep for all of Sunday? It's... Monday now, right? "

" Right. "

Loreli answered. Jake, beaming to this! He missed the bus to school, and the headmasters didn't know about the dimension tube, so he COULD get away with not being in school! The ship didn't pick him up! Immediately, the pup shot up, arms raised and head thrown back, cheering out.

" YES! I get to miss the tests~! "

" ... You're actually gonna cheer for that? '

Loreli questioned, tilting her head.

" Heck yeah I am! They'll let me retake them NEXT week! AFTER I get some more study time! Awesome~! "

Loreli chuckled to this, crossing her arms and shaking her head to her brothers immaturity. Seriously, only HE would praise missing the school tests. Slowly, Jake leaned back down into the tub, sighing softly in content and leaning his head back.

" Well. Thanks for the cold bath everyone. It really is nice~ "

The family chuckled softly to this, Mary running a hand through Jakeys hair, saying gently.

" You enjoy the bath sweetie. We'll be downstairs when your done. I'm making your favorite tonight~ "

" Yay~! "

Jake cheered again, fist in the air.

" Chillidogs~! "

Once more the family laughed, soon leaving and giving the pup some privacy.

Once alone, however, Jake sighed, sinking lower into the tub so only his nose and eyes were above the water. In truth... he couldn't believe he won against Pyro. Sure, he kiiiinda cheated a bit, but he WON. By the skin of his teeth...

Pyro was trying to kill him. And for not even the reason Jake would've expected... if Pyro ever knew what he could do... that he actually had access to them too... he'd kill him. He'd come after him and murder him in cold blood. He... he couldn't show anyone. No one, not even Midnight or his family. They couldn't know his "special" power...

Siging softly he opened his eyes back up, flicking one of the ice cubes with his pointer finger. Eyes, catching a staticy blue glow trying to show itself from his thumb and pinkie. FORCING this energy away. _' No. '_ He mumbled mentally. _' No one will ever know about this power of mine... less, I get killed for it... '_

* * *

 **Ooooh. What's Jakey hiding? :0**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story. Hope to get another new one out as soon as possible~ ;3**


End file.
